Losing Control
by cd11
Summary: This is a CSI Vegas story. All characters and story lines are the properties of its creators. This is a story of Catherine Willows who was losing control of her world and went to a friend for an unusual solution. WARNING to all! This story is rated M. It contains consensual Spanking, references to spankings, and an F/F sexual encounter.


C.S.I.: Losing Control

This is a CSI Vegas story. All characters and story lines are the properties of its creators. This is a story of Catherine Willows who was losing control of her world and went to a friend for an unusual solution. WARNING to all! This story is rated M. It contains consensual Spanking, references to spankings, and an F/F sexual encounter. I guess it is femslash. If this offends then don't read it.

The last few weeks had been hell for Catherine Willows. A feeling of frustration and rage were building up inside that she could not stand any more. It started with the in fighting in the lab that seemed to have absolutely no end in sight. Then there were the last four court appearances that turned into disasters. But what was to her was the last straw was in her personal life.

Being a full time CSI Supervisor, as well as a full time mother was hard enough under the best of times, but these days had been a nightmare. Lindsey had always been headstrong and hot tempered a trait she got from her. Cat knew she was losing the battle for now, but was the showdown with her mother Lily that almost sent her over the edge.

They had argued over, the choices that she had made with her career, her daughter and her life. Lily had accused Cat of being a control freak. Cat did not even remember what she replied with but it had the effect of throwing cold water in her mother's face.

Cat had instantly regretted the comment and tried to apologize.

But Lily just nodded and turned to leave, but before she left she planted a send in her daughter's mind. "You have always been a good daughter, Catherine." She told her. "But lately you have behaved with less maturity then your teenager. If you were a few years younger, I would bare your butt and blister it good for you. Maybe that would change your ATTITUDE!"

Her mother's words echoed in her mind that night as she slept. She thought about them again the next morning as she dried herself off from her shower. Out of reflex she looked over her shoulder at the full length mirror in the bathroom to her well formed behind.

She turned back to look herself in the eye, "Mom is right" she said.

Cat continued getting dressed and walked out the door, climbed into the Tahoe, and checked her cell phone for a phone number. It was still in there. It took her the better part of the day to work up the nerve to make the call. She was a friend to be sure, but this was not an ordinary favor that she was asking for. She took a deep breath and dialed the number and waited. After a few seconds a voice on the other end. "Hello, this is Dr. Kessler."

Taking a deep breath, Cat spoke "Heather, Catherine Willows here, how are you?"

"Catherine!" Heather exclaimed with delight "How are you?"

Catherine tried to sound upbeat. "Fine, I'm doing..." then stopped and in a shaky voice almost in tears "No I'm not alright."

'Cat! What's wrong?" Heather asks her, clearly alarmed by the tone of her friend's voice.

"A lot, Heather, a lot." She says "Can I come see you; I got a lot to talk about,"

"Of course, my dear." Heater said. "I'm leaving for home right now."

"Thanks. Cat says "I'll see you there." It was about 45 minutes when Catherine pulled into Heather's driveway. She walked up to the door and knocked. Heather opened it and invited Catherine in. It did not Heather long to realize that Cat was not doing well. They sat down for tea.

"You know Catherine; I always said that you would make a first-class Domme." Heather said. Cat smiled at that. "You know, that is part of my problem or so, I've been told."

"Really." Heather asked "Tell me more." So Catherine went into the story of the last few weeks of, work, and family, and what her mother had said to her.

"You know, people who have position of authority, such as yourself, and reach a point where the strain of life and work can drive them to do foolish things." Heather said "It is interesting what your mother said though."

Cat blushed

"Just out of curiosity, Catherine." Heather asked with a wry smile on her face "When was the last time you received a spanking?"

Catherine laughed nervously "I was dating the owner of the "Acid drop" a few years ago, and it was my birthday." Heather smiled knowingly "He gave you a warm seat and then you had a hot evening." But looking at Catherine. "That's not what is required here, however. You are spiraling down. If I were to make as assessment of what your situation is. You have been keeping things bottled up for so long, if you don't let it out. Something serious is going to happen, and that scares the hell out of me."

"So what is your recommendation, Dr.?" Cat asks.

Heather continued "Most people in authority have ways to relive the stress they are under. In most cases it works. When it did not, and if they are smart like you were they look for help from a friend"

Fixing Catherine with her eyes. "In your case my dear we should take the mature and in control woman, and help her to let go. You need to cry." Catherine was trying to find the right words to ask. Seeing this Heater said "What my opinion is, we need to take the cool and in control Catherine Willows and take her down a few pegs. Take the mature grown woman and reduce her to a crying and sorry teenager again. Your mother had the solution to your problem. Is this what you need me to do for you?"

Catherine's hand shook a little. She knew that this is what she wanted, and that Heather would be more then capable of administering the spanking that in her heart of hearts she richly deserved. But Heather was also being a therapist. She was going to make her say it. "I trust you Heather" She began, "I don't know how I came to this place, but I know I need to be able to let go of everything that is bottled up in me or I'm going to lose everything I have loved and worked for most of my life." She paused for a time. Mostly I feel guilty. I had no right talking to Mom the way I did."

Looking to Heather. "This so-called adult" gesturing to herself 'has been out of line and control for too long, and I would like you to administer the punishment that I obviously need."

Heather gave Catherine a long apprising look. "Are you sure this is what you want me to do?"

Catherine was blushing furiously. Took a deep breath "Yes, you are right. I need to be taken down a few pegs. And mom is right." Looking Heather in the eye. "I need a good spanking."

Heather nodded "When I used to do this in my business, we used safe words. In this case as you have requested a disciplinary punishment. There will be no safe word. Your spanking will continue for as long as it takes for you to learn your lesson. And this is at my sole discretion."

Catherine blushing even more nodded "Yes." Heather stood up "Come with me. Catherine followed her through the house and to Heather's bedroom. They both walked in. "Catherine this is a unique situation. It has been a while since I have brought toys out." Looking though the items, Heather took out a large flat back wooden hairbrush and an English school cane.

Cat's eyes widen a little when she saw these toys.

Heather smiled, "If you want out, now is the time." Cat shook her head "No, this needs to happen."

"As you wish my friend." Heather walked to the door. "Your punishment session will start in a moment. I will go out and prepare. When I return, you will be nude. And your punishment will begin. Am I clear?"

Catherine nodded "Yes" Heather raised an eyebrow "Yes, Miss!" she said and walked out of the door. Five minutes later Heather walked back into the bedroom. Heather was in a silk back robe and obviously was naked beneath. Catherine's clothing was folded neatly in the chair and she was standing nude in the corner facing the wall with her arms behind her back.

"Come over here, Catherine." She orders Cat walks over to face Heather. She was scared to death but also slightly aroused as the rock hard nipples on her breasts clearly demonstrated.

Observing this Heather took her fingers and slowly circled the nipples. Cat closed her eyes as this continued. Heather turned her around and strokes her hips and firm backside for a moment, and then suddenly she raised her hand and brought it down on Cat's right bottom cheek with a loud SMACK! Cat's eye went wide from shock, but had little time as Heather's hand now came across her left cheek with an even louder CRACK!

Cat showed great control by not shouting out.

Heather thought to herself "Good control Catherine, but we're just getting started." Taking Catherine by the forearm, Heather sat down in the chair and pulled her across her lap. Looking down at the floor. Catherine suddenly wondered what she had let herself in for. She did not have long to wait. Heather began with a swift barrage of spanks on Cat's bare bottom. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK1 SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Cat's bottom was staring to redden and must have burned. She started to squirm over Heather's lap but she still was being brave.

Heather stopped briefly to massage Cat's bottom. "Nice and smooth" she whispered "and warm too, I'll wager?" Realizing that Heather expected an answer. Cat spoke "Yes'. Heather's hand came down with a hard SMACK!

Cat yipped "Yes, Miss." she said. Heather spoke now with a menacing tone in her voice "You will address me properly, young lady!" she snapped and resumed the punishment.

SMACK!, SMACK!, SMACK!, SMACK!, this continued fro several more minutes, then Heather paused again, by this time Cat's bare behind was deep red and slight signs of bruising. Her pussy was sopping wet as well. "Getting turn on, is she?" Heather thought. The fact that Heather's pussy was as wet as Cat's was not important, for the moment. "Up you get young lady!" she commanded. Cat stood up on unsteady legs for a bit. Her face was flushed and her eyes were reddened but she had not broken down yet. She was rubbing her sore bottom for a few moments when Heather spoke. "Did I give you permission to rub, Young Lady?"

"No Miss." Cat spoke quietly suddenly not being able to look Heather in the eye.

"Good" Heather thought starting to see cracks in Catherine's formidable armor. "Now we will bring you home, dead friend."

"Now then" she said taking up the long rattan cane and flexing it. "You will bend over the front of the bed. I intend to give you 10 strokes of this cane." Cat's eyes widen in d fear. Heather continued "You will count each stroke and remembering to address me correctly. If you fail to count a stroke, we will repeat it." Then with a touch of dark Lady Heather malice. "If you fail to count a stroke correctly twice, or fail to address me correctly. We will start from the beginning, is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss. Cat whispered.

By this time Heather had slipped off her robe and was as naked as Catherine. "Get into position, young lady."

Cat bent over the bed her slim body taut, and ready. Heather took the cane and flexed it a few times. Swish, Swish, Swish. Cat grew tense.

SWISH! CEACK! As a red line of fire laced across Car's all ready sore bottom.

"OWW! She shouted "One, Miss!"

"Good, Catherine" she said "You can obey"

SWISH! CRACK! Cat yelled "Two, Miss!"

"I think I may be getting your attention now." Heather snapped, as she brought the cane down with all her strength.

Catherine howled with pain "OWWWW! Three Miss!" and at that point she burst into tears and fell down over the bed.

"I'm sorry, mom I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She wailed. Heather was crying at this point as well. She tossed the cane to the side and gathered her friend up in her arms. "It's all right, my friend let it go." Cat buried her face into Heather's shoulder and cried. They held each other for a long time. Heather stroked Catherine's hair and let her cry herself out.

Very slowly Cat regained her composure, and looked into Heather's face.

"Thank you" she said in a quiet whisper.

"You are welcome, dear friend." Heather replied. Then both women looked to each other with an unspoken question. Heather leaned down and kissed Cat, who opened her mouth and their tongues intertwined. They kissed for a long moment, then Cat gently pushed Heather's face down to her open pussy, heather obligingly put her tongue to work. Cat arched her back in total erotic pleasure, as she took her mouth to return the favor. After a time the lights went out in the bedroom for the night.

The next morning after breakfast, and some the rubbing of cold cream into Cat's posterior. The two women walked out to Cat's Tahoe. "Thank you Heather, for everything." Cat said. Heather beamed at her. "I was glad to help; I have seen many people that had issues like yours that did not admit they needed help. Most ended up bad, some even ended up dead." Cat started to sit in the seat, and nearly jumped through the roof.

Heather laughed "I was going to warn you about that."

Car winced "Yes, but I did have it coming to me." Heather nodded "Yes you did." Turning serious for a moment. "If you ever need me for anything, what happened last night or anything else, pick up the phone and call me, OK?" Cat started to tear up "You too. Heather squeezed Cat's shoulder. "You know, when I lost Zoë, I was in the same place you were Car. I actually thought about ending my life.

Curious now, Cat asked her "How did you do get help?"

Heather smiled a wry little smile "In the exact same manner that you did, I had a friend who took me in hand the same way I did you."

Cat was amazed; she got a mental picture of Heather, nude, turned over someone's lap having her bare bottom spanked. and shook her head.

Looking to her "Would I be out of line to ask who did that for you."

Heather smiled." Not at all. I can't mention names as I'm sure you can imagine." Pausing then saying. "Let's say that he is a mutual friend of ours."

Catherine smiled at the info. "You take care, my friend."

Heather said "You too Cat." Catherine pulled the Tahoe into the road and started back to Vegas. Heather turned and returned to the house.

The End.


End file.
